1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warp knitting machine with a fall plate bar, which is attached to a guide bar assembly carrying a guide bar and having a fall plate drive, which is movable to and fro by cam plates rotating with the main shaft and a lever arrangement activated thereby.
2. Description of Related Art
In the known warp knitting machines of this type (DE 15 854 40), the fall plate bar is held by rods which are led into a guide means of a guide bar assembly carrying the guide bar and are moved to and fro by eccentric cams attached to the main shaft via a multi-membered lever arrangement.
The lever arrangement is laid out so that the steering of the fall plate bar is maintained during the swing movement of the carrier. Such a sinker plate drive can only be utilized for machine speeds of up to approximately 500 rpm of the main shaft.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,023, it is known to arrange tool bars which carry needles, sliders, or sinkers on a carrier arm which is part of a joint-quadrilateral and is displaceable back and forth by a shaft swinging to and fro.
A fall plate control is also known (DE-SM 66 06 595) in which the fall plate movement varies and in particular can be shut off in dependence on the pattern. This is achieved thereby that the joint bushings of a push rod driven by the eccentric shaft of the machine grips onto a toggle lever, combined with the fall plate and furthermore the toggle lever is displaceable by a further push rod controlled by a pattern chain.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a warp knitting machine of the heretofore described art which can operate at higher speeds.